Moi et Moi
by Reboyama
Summary: Et si on lui laissait un petit cadeau que Tsuna n'appréciera pas vraiment. Est-ce que Reborn avait tout manigancer? yaoi venir voir le couple à l'intérieur Alors je suis toujours nul en résumé donc venait lire, c'est un cadeau pour ma petite femme que j'aime.
1. Le commencement des problèmes

****Alors voilà une nouvelle fic que je vous préviens les chapitres mettrons beauuuuuucoooouuuup de temps à venir ^^. Un cadeau fait spécialement pour ma petite femme que j'aime (on la touche pas je suis hyper possessif XP). J'espère que vous appréciez ^^

C'est aussi pour m'excusez d'avoir fénéantiser avant d'avoir publié l'autre chapitre alors qu'il était fini (je poste cette phrase ici parce qu'il y aura peu ou pas de lecteur de la fic "Des vacances de rêve) et ainsi je me ferais pas trucider)

~~Bonne lecture~~

**Disclaimer** : Vous avez Tsuna coucher avec Hibari, Mukuro, Reborn, Xanxus ou Byakuran ? Non ? Alors les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage *soupire* Ils sont à Amano Akira.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le commencement des problèmes**

-Au revoir .

-Au revoir, judaime.

-by, Tsuna à demain.

Et les trois garçons se séparèrent comme à leur habitude au croisement pour que chacun puisse rentrer chez lui.

Tsuna se dirigea vers sa résidence avec un petit sourire léger sur les lèvres. Rien de bien particulier n'était arrivé aujourd'hui, c'était une journée banale d'école qu'il avait passée. Il était arrivé en retard à cause d'un certain bébé diabolique, a failli se faire mordre à mort par un préfet accro des règles pour ledit retard, a trébuché plusieurs fois sur des marches invisibles, à empêcher ses deux meilleurs amis de se battre et surtout de détruire le bâtiment qui leur servait d'école donc il avait évité une fois de plus d'être mordu à mort de près, il est retombé plusieurs fois. C'était une routine banale qui s'était installée depuis que Reborn, un bébé haut comme trois pommes, est venu l'entraîner à devenir le dixième parrain d'une famille mafieuse et pas n'importe laquelle, l'une des plus grandes familles : la famille Vongola.

Il était assez heureux de ne pas avoir eu, depuis un bout de temps, des mafieux qui voulaient le tuer ou des batailles. Il tourna à une rue et arriva enfin à destination : chez lui. Il s'arrêta net, sentant un tiraillement le prendre au ventre, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment concernant un avenir proche... très proche même. Il fit un pas en arrière, prêt à prendre la fuite avant de se dire qu'il était chez lui et que normalement, oui normalement, il ne risquait rien.

C'est d'un pas hésitant qu'il entra dans la petite allée et ouvrit la porte tout doucement.

-Tadaima, dit-il.

Un silence l'accueillit... Attendez, stop. Silence ? Chez lui ? C'était impossible avec tous les habitants qui habitaient la maison. Il avança tout doucement pour monter dans sa chambre et là une grosse lumière rouge avec des voix disant « alerte, alerte, fait demi-tour, attention la peau de tes fesses est en danger » s'alluma dans l'esprit du châtain. Il ne fit pas attention et continua dans sa chambre bien ranger par sa mère. Il y déposa ses affaires avant de redescendre à la cuisine pour voir si sa mère ne lui avait pas laissé un quelconque message et il trouva bien un message de sa mère.

« Tsu-kun,

J'ai gagné trois jours et deux nuits dans des sources d'eau chaude.

Je te laisse sous la responsabilité de Reborn.

Je t'aime, ta maman »

O.K, sa mère, c'était fait mais il lui semblait qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que ça dans sa maison. Il regarda la feuille encore un peu avant de voir une flèche sur le morceau de papier. Il suivit du regard là où pointé la flèche, il vit un placard. Il ouvrit et vit écrit en gros « Raté ». Une goutte apparut derrière sa tête. Il ouvrit celui d'à côté et vit une boîte de céréales avec écrit « Dame-Tsuna, les céréales pour les ratés ». Il les jeta à la poubelle en disant.

-C'est quoi ça ! Comment il a réussi ça.

Il regarda la boîte maudite avant de soupirer. Il entendit soudain un bruit dans le placard. Il sursauta en criant un magnifique « HIIIIIII ». Il se rapprocha un peu plus du placard qui bougea d'un coup comme si quelqu'un avait tapé dedans mais resta quand même fermé. Le brun avait sursauté en même temps et se demanda s'il devait ouvrir ou non. Il finit par l'ouvrir et y trouva un Lambo bâillonné.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il se dépêcha de lui retirer ses liens et le scotch qu'il avait sur la bouche et la réaction ne se fit pas prié. Le brun allait l'attraper mais il se blessa avec les petites cornes du gardien de la foudre.

-Je... dois... résister... OUIIIIN !

Il sortit son bazooka et entra dedans, le boss essaya de l'arrêter en attrapant l'arme mais son gardien de la foudre fut plus rapide. Une fumée rose se rependit dans le coin de la cuisine faisant voler une feuille qui atterrit sur la cuisse du decimo. Ce dernier était en train de tousser et lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux il aperçut Lambo enfant qui était aussi en train de tousser. Il se demanda pourquoi était-il ici. Il vit une autre silhouette se distinguer au-dessus du jeune bovin. Tsuna vit enfin la lettre déposée sur sa cuisse. Il la regarda, comme présage de mauvais augure, et finit par l'ouvrir.

_« Ciaossu_

_J'ai oublié de te dire que Gianini était passé par là _

_et qu'il avait joué avec le bazooka de Lambo._

_Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer c'est pour ça que je suis parti._

_Assume les conséquences de tes subalternes comme un vrai boss._

_Reborn »_

Il ouvrit grand les yeux. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, il n'avait pas osé faire ça ! Maudit Reborn... Á oui, c'est vrai il avait déjà été maudit... Bref, il regarda la grande ombre de plus près en espérant y voir Lambo adulte. Normalement il ne devrait pas avoir de problème puisque Bianchi n'était pas là mais il se figea rapidement. La personne toussa avant de dire.

-Où je me trouve...

Une voix grave et sensuelle qui fit frissonner le petit brun. Ce n'était pas Lambo adulte c'était sûr, il n'avait jamais eu cet effet sur lui. Il continua de regarder l'ombre avec ses grands yeux bruns lorsque enfin, il rencontra ceux de l'homme. Ils étaient aussi bruns que les siens mais ils n'étaient pas aussi innocents. Á la place brillait une leur sauvage et... perverse ? Il ne connaissait pas ses yeux là. Il avait vu pratiquement tout le monde dans le futur et personne ne possédait ses yeux là qui étaient si semblables au sien et en même temps si éloignés.

-Mah, on dirait que je suis chez moi avec une personne très mignonne.

Tsuna cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Non, non, non, non ! L'homme plus âgé s'approcha du jeune bosse et mis deux doigts sous son menton, il lui releva la tête et dit.

-Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance, moi du passé.

Il rêvait où il avait dit ça avec une voix aguicheuse ? Mais il n'eut même le temps de confirmé que deux lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes. Elles étaient douces et expérimentées. Son cerveau avait été court-circuiter au moment où cet homme était apparu mais ce qui le réveilla était une langue qui passait sur ses lèvres. Il voulait hurler son célèbre « hiiiiiie » mais aucun son ne sortit mais quelque chose, au contraire, entra dans sa bouche et alla jouer avec sa langue. Plus rouge que lui était impossible. Son premier baiser lui avait été volé par lui-même... Mais vu que c'était lui-même, cela ne pouvait pas être compté comme un baiser ? Lorsqu'on s'embrasse sur un miroir, on ne dit pas que notre premier baiser était partie. Sauf que là ce n'était pas un reflet mais une personne faites de chair et d'os et qui avait sa propre volonté. « Kyoko sauve-moi ».

Toc, Toc, Toc. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte mais la personne en face de lui le laissait à peine respirer.

Cette personne d'ailleurs pensait qu'il était vraiment délicieux et qu'il en était sûr c'était lui qui savait le mieux embrasser. Pas besoin de Fuuta pour savoir ça. Tsunayoshi du futur a laissé échapper un léger « Tss » lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un à la porte mais n'arrêta pas pour autant. Il ne pardonnera pas à qui brisera ce moment si délicieux avec lui-même.

-Tsuna-kun ?

-Tsuna-san, tu es là.

Tche c'était ces deux nunuches de filles qui ne savaient pas encore qu'il était gay. Il se décolla des lèvres si tentantes de sa version plus jeune et lui fit un grand sourire.

-Tsunayoshi, ça fait bizarre de s'appeler, je crois que tu as de la visite.

Le décimo rouge comme une tomate se leva précipitamment pour aller ouvrir la porte. Une fois fait, toujours rouge il commença à bégayer

-A-ah K-k-k-k-k-k-yoko-san H-haru, que venez-vous faire ici ?

-Bonjour Tsuna-kun.

-bonjour Tsuna-san, on est venue parce qu'on est allé à la nouvelle pâtisserie qui a ouvert il y a pas longtemps.

-Ce n'est pas comme si nous visitions toutes les nouvelles pâtisseries, juste qu'on nous avait dit du bien sur celle-ci.

-C-c'est vrai et vue que ça tombe sur notre jour de pâtisserie le lundi.

-Ce n'était pas le mardi, parce que la dernière fois...

-Hahi, Tsuna-san tu douterais de nous ?

Elles lui firent les yeux de chiens battus et le jeune décimo abandonne la partie, non pas parce qu'il les croyait mais plutôt parce qu'il avait un gros problème qui se trouvait dans sa cuisine.

-Hahi, nous nous éloignions du sujet. Bref, nous y sommes allées et vu qu'elle vient d'ouvrir elle nous a offerts plein de pâtisserie et vu qu'il y a toujours tout le monde chez Tsuna-san on a pensé les apporter pour que tout le monde les mange.

Le ciel déprima... Sa maison était véritablement devenu un véritable foutoir connu de tous et en plus sa Kyoko ne venait que pour ça. Il eut un petit sourire gêner et se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

-Je suis désolé mais il n'y a personne aujourd'hui.

Il sentit deux bras entouré sa taille et une tête se déposait sur son épaule.

-Maaa~ Tsunayoshi, ne me fait pas patienter.

Des mains passèrent sous son T-shirt dévoilant un peu son ventre et une langue vint lui lécher la joue. Tsuna adulte regarda la petite rousse avec un regard qui disait « il est à moi, pas touche salle garce ». Le jeune bosse rougit et commença à bégayer.

-Q-q-q-q-q-q-qu'est ce que tu fais !

-Maaa ~ Tu m'as laissé tout seul dans la cuisine, je me sentais si seul sans toi.

-ça fait même pas cinq minutes et enlève tes mains de là !

-Tu es si mignon quand tu es timide.

-Je ne suis pas...

-J'en ai eu marre de t'attendre, en plus on avait commencé un truc super intéressant et tu m'as laissé en plein milieu, je ne savais pas que tu étais ce type d'homme Tsu-kun.

Les filles tombèrent dans le coma en entendant la phrase de l'homme du futur. Comme à son habitude, Tsuna paniqua mais était toujours bloqué dans les bras de son double. Ce dernier ferma la porte comme si de rien était et laissa agoniser les deux adolescentes devant la porte.

-Lâche-moi, il faut les aider.

-Maa~ ~, elles survivront crois en mon expérience.

Il se figea ce qui permit à l'adulte de le prendre sur son épaule et de l'emmener à l'étage. Le jeune Vongola, lui, était rester bloquer sur une phrase et pour une fois son cerveau fonctionner. « Crois en mon expérience »... Sachant qu'il avait dix ans de plus que lui... Son cerveau se remit en mode marche lorsque son corps entra en contact avec une surface moelleuse et qu'une ombre le recouvrait. Il leva les yeux pour trouver son lui adulte au-dessus de lui avec un regard qui ne lui disait rien de bon. Son hyper intuition s'était mise soudainement en marche et lui hurlait de s'enfuir en plus vite dans un endroit sécurisé qui, soit-disant passant, n'existe pas pour lui à Namimori. Il se demanda ensuite pourquoi son intuition ne se réveillait que maintenant alors qu'il était en danger depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, son sixième sens n'était-il pas censé s'éveiller quelques secondes voir minutes avant pour qu'il est le temps d'anticiper ? Mais en même temps qui se craindrait lui-même ?

Il regarda l'adulte se pencher tout doucement vers lui pour faire durer l'instant magique du baiser. Sauf que celui que nous appelleront Tsuna était en panique réfléchissant à un moyen de s'enfuir. Comme en bon peureux qu'il était, il ferma les yeux et attendit le contacte qui ne vint pas. Il ouvrit un œil et puis l'autre avant de voir son double adulte plier en deux.

-Tsu-kun... Viser _ces_ parties du corps est très bas, tu mérites une punition.

Son inquiétude partie très vite et la peur reprit sa place. Il s'enfuit comme un lapin qui serait chasser par un loup et sortit de la maison. Il courut du plus vite qu'il pouvait avant de s'arrêter à bout de souffle. Il entra dans un parc et s'assit sur un banc. Rester dehors serait trop dangereux pour une personne aussi malchanceuse que lui donc il devait trouver un foyer. Il pensa directement à Kyoko mais se ravisa très vite en se rappelant qu'elle avait un grand frère et qu'un certain arcobaleno de la pluie venait très souvent leur rendre visite. Haru ? Hors de question il ne voulait même pas imaginer sa chambre.

Il souffla. Le reste des personnes qu'il connaissait appartenait tous à la mafia et qui dit mafia dit problème et qui dit problème dit Tsuna. Les problèmes lui tombaient toujours dessus donc pas besoin d'aller les chercher. Il pensa ensuite à Enma, il faisait partie de la mafia mais rester distante vis-à-vis des autres famiglia sans compter que les Shimon étaient aussi fous que sa famille mais créaient moins de problèmes.

Il se dirigea donc vers le petit appartement qu'occupaient les sept membres de la petite famille. Il regarda bien à droite et à gauche ou cas où surgirait une personne non désirée et qui risquerait de mettre ses plans en échec.

Il vit Yamamoto en train de s'entraîner au baseball dans le parc Lambo le regardait jouer en attendant qu'il termine probablement pour jouer avec lui. Ryohei, lui, faisait son jogging habituel. Il réussit à les esquiver facilement en se cachant.

Il vit Mukuro avec Ken et Chikusa dans un magasin de vêtements. Il dut faire beaucoup plus attention parce que c'est comme si le maître de Kokyo land avait senti sa présence mais il le vit sortir de la boutique et chercher une personne. Par chance, et oui pour la première fois de sa vie, des soldes avaient été mises et une horde de femme assoiffer de vêtements le prirent dans leur élan. Tsuna choisit sa chance et s'enfuit. Il rencontra par la suite Hibari qui faisait sa ronde. Il était tellement concentré sur les herbivores devant lui qu'il ne vit pas la petite souris passer derrière lui.

Il réussit enfin, on ne sait trop comment, à arriver jusqu'à devant la petite maison des Shimon sans trop de dégâts et surtout sans s'être fait repérer. Il était caché derrière un poteau électrique et pour une fois il était heureux de sa petite carrure. Il vérifia une dernière fois et mit un pied dehors avant de le remettre tout de suite à l'abri. Le pire de tous ces gardiens était là, en train d'observer la maison et de noter des choses bizarres sur un carnet. Gokudera était encore en train de « mener des recherches » sur Shitt P. Il soupira, il se demanda comment il allait faire avant d'avoir une idée. Le boss sortit son portable (que cette invention était utile quand elle le voulait) et envoya un texto au boss Shimon.

Quelques minutes plus tard on vit l'utilisatrice de la flamme du marais sortir très vite suivie par le scientifique. Tsuna attendit un instant avant de courir jusqu'à la porte et de toquer à la porte. Il y trouva un Enma rouge et paniqué. Le brun paniqua.

-Tsuna !

-Qu'est-ce qui a ?

-Maaa ~~Enma-chaaan ! Reviens.

Le dit Enma-chan se figea avant de regarder son ami dans les yeux et de lui dire : « Je suis désolé » et il partit en courant.

Le Vongola avait les yeux grands ouverts à la fuite extrêmement rapide de celui qui le comprenait le mieux. Un ami, ça ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que déjà deux bras musclés (seul point positif, il allait grandir et être musclé dans le futur) l'emprisonnèrent sur un torse dur.

-Tsunayoshi. Que cela fait plaisir de te revoir. Tu sais tu m'as vexé quand tu t'es enfui.

Le jeune Vongola craqua et se mit à pleurer. Il attrapa la chemise de l'homme et lui hurla.

-POURQUOI ÇA N'ARRIVE QU'A MOI ?

Son lui futur lui tapota la tête.

-Et tu n'as encore rien vu.

* * *

Une petite review pour m'encourager à écrire?


	2. Le plan est en marche

ATTENTION

Cette fic sera en pause après le chapitre 3 !

Je sais ça faisait longtemps et tout ça pour vous dire que la fic sera en pause ! Veuillez m'excusez *s'incline* mais cette fic est vraiment très éprouvant pour mes nerfs. Je l'ai écrite sur du papier et malheureusement j'ai perdu la feuille après quelques mois elles refont surfasse alors que j'avais déjà commencer à écrire une autre suite donc je décide quand même de retaper le texte mais je sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la la tête mais c'était écrit en tout petit donc je vous dit pas la galère pour tout récrire. Ensuite vint le moment de trouver une bêta (d'ailleurs merci à Zangyaku-sama pour sa correction) ce qui fut très difficile et pour finir ce chapitre qui ne voulait pas s'ouvrir et j'ai failli balancé l'ordinateur par la fenêtre (pas très intelligent surtout que c'était l'ordinateur de mon stage) donc j'ai ressayé sur un autre ordi (le mien cette fois-ci) et ça a mis précisément 15 minutes et 23 secondes avant que le doc ne s'ouvre...

Bref tous ça pour vous dire que cette fic est maudite et que je risque d'y laisser mes nerfs X) donc je la met en pause pour une durée indéterminée ! Il est même pas sûr qu'elle se finisse ! Donc je vais vous publiez les deux chapitres pour elle sera arrêté !

PS: Si une âme charitable passant par là pouvait se manifester auprès de moi pour pouvoir corriger l'autre chapitre (je suis pas doué je le sais) je la remerciait en nature ;)

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le plan est en marche

Tsunayoshi du futur prit son lui passé dans ses bras dans une tentative de le réconforter mais au lieu de la situation voulue, ce fut l'inverse qui se passa. La crise de nerfs du plus petit redoubla d'intensité. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la main sur ses fesses ? Ou celle à l'intérieur de son T-shirt dans le dos ? Bref, le plus grand ne savait plus quoi faire jusqu'à ce qu'une idée lui vienne à l'esprit. Il prit le menton du plus jeune entre ses deux doigts avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Vu que la bouche de Tsuna était déjà ouverte, il en profita pour y insérer sa langue pour qu'elle aille jouer avec celle de son homologue. Le silence fut tout de suite ressenti dans le hall de l'appartement des Shimon.

Le grand Tsunayoshi finit quand même par relâcher le plus petit par manque d'air. Il se lécha les lèvres avant d'offrir un sourire carnassier à l'autre boss tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Le jeune Sawada ne put que rougir face à ce visage qui ressemblait tant au sien mais qui pourtant faisait voir des mimiques qu'il n'avait jamais faites.

-Alors ? J'embrasse bien ?

Tsuna rougit encore plus avant de mettre une baffe monumentale à Tsunayoshi du futur.

-Tsu-chan ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Le rouge ne voulant pas quitter ses joues, le dénommé Tsu-chan regarda son autre lui d'un regard mauvais.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Et il hors de question que tu viennes dormir chez moi !

-Tu vas me laisser, moi, sans défense dans la rue pendant toute la nuit?

-Oui.

-Je risque de me faire violer !

-Ce sera entièrement de ta faute! Tu n'as qu'à pas avoir autant de sex-appeal!

-Hooo ~, tu me trouves sexy ?

La pauvre victime ne sut quoi répondre, mis à part rougir encore plus, lui qui ne croyait pas cela possible. Il se demanda quand est-ce qu'il allait reprendre des couleurs normales.

-Et toi ! Il pointa du doigt le petit buisson à côté de la porte qui frissonna en se sentant visé. Une touffe rouge finit par dépasser de l'arbuste. Tu vas t'occuper de lui.

-Quoi ?

Enma sortit tout de suite de sa cachette. Oui il avait trahi son compagnon, oui, il avait pris la fuite mais il ne pouvait décidément pas laisser son ami seul face à ce... à ce monstre en chaleur donc il s'était caché.

Quant à lui Tsuna, malgré ses dires difficiles, sa conscience ne pouvait laisser son homologue dans la rue et l'idée de se faire violer (même si techniquement ce n'était pas réellement lui) lui déplaisait fortement. Il n'était pas premier, selon Fuuta, dans le classement de celui qui ne peut rien refuser pour rien. De plus il fallait qu'il trouve une punition à son ami pour avoir osé le mettre dans une situation pareille.

-Tsu-chan, j'aime beaucoup En-chan mais je préférais largement être dans ton lit

"Raison de plus" voulut hurler l'adolescent mais il se retint. Argumenter avec cet homme était comme argumenter avec Reborn... Impossible de gagner, quoique celui-là avait une technique bien différente que son tuteur. Là où l'arcobaleno était direct et droit, l'autre faisait en sorte de tourner les phrases en sa faveur pour le faire craquer.

Le châtain finit par se retourner pour rentrer chez lui... SEUL !

L'adulte regarda sa proie partir mais ne la suivit pas. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il fallait savoir attaquer au bon moment, attendre que l'animal vienne dans votre piège (l'homme au fedora n'était plus là donc l'adolescent sera de bonne humeur le lendemain). Puis on ne mène pas une bataille seul, il faut avoir des alliés. Et oui il n'était pas devenu le dixième parraine de la famiglia Vongola pour rien. Il allait lui montrer son intelligence et ses tactiques que personne ne peut surmonter.

En pensant cela il se retourna dans la direction du boss Simon avec un magnifique sourire calculateur ce qui fit frissonner la victime... euh, l'allié.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tsuna se réveilla calmement pour une fois. Reborn n'étant pas là, ni lui ni les enfants, le calme régnait dans la pièce. Cela eut pour effet de faire fleurir un joli sourire sur les lèvres de Tsuna. Il se leva à son rythme, doucement. Personne pour le frapper ou lui traîner dans les pattes. Il prit une bonne douche et alla prendre son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. Une fois attablé, il ne vit réellement personne. Il ne put empêcher un autre sourire venir fleurir ses lèvres.

Il sortit de chez lui toujours tranquillement, pour une fois à l'heure, et comme à son habitude il rencontra Yamamoto et Gokudera qui l'attendaient en se disputant. À l'arrivée du boss, ces derniers se retournèrent et virent l'immense sourire sur les lèvres de leur ami.

-Yo, Tsuna. T'as l'air en forme.

-Bonjour judaïme ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien. Merci, Gokudera-kun.

Le decimo, dans l'euphorie, avait totalement oublié le petit problème de la veille et rigolait avec insouciance. Malheureusement pour lui, le "petit problème" n'était pas très loin et regardait le baseballeur mettre son bras autour des épaules de sa proie. Une aura noire sortie de nulle part fit frissonner les habitants d'une petite maison en se demandant ce qu'il y avait sur leur toit mais aussi l'allié qui essayait de ne pas tomber dudit toit.

-Comment ose-t-il toucher à MON Tsu-chan ? Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Mwahahaha hmff huf...

Enma regarda celui qui était en train de s'étouffer avec son rire puis son ami. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer dans le futur pour qu'il change à ce point.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Tsuna-kun.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Pour la première depuis des années, Sawada Tsunayoshi arriva en avance. Oui, oui, vous avez bien entendu il arriva à l'heure ! Il passa devant l'effrayant préfet avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, se sachant en sécurité. Le chef du comité de discipline leva un sourcil bien haut, c'est-à-dire de 2,2 millimètres face au comportement du chef herbivore. Il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu arriver. Pas qu'il s'intéresse à son pseudo boss, non, juste qu'à chaque fois que l'autre semblait crispé il y avait des combats, là il avait l'air heureux. Cela signifiait qu'il n'y avait pas de combat et cela l'irrita un peu plus. Dès que la sonnerie retentit, Hibari sortit ses tonfas et alla se charger des retardataires . Certains élèves furent absents pendant un peu plus d'une semaine.

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres et insouciant des personnes qu'il avait envoyé à l'hôpital, il entra dans sa salle de classe avant de saluer le boss Simon ainsi que tous ses amis... Attendez ! Pourquoi Mukuro, Ken et Chikusa étaient-ils là ? Pourquoi toute la dixième génération Vongola ET Simon se trouvaient autour de sa table... SA table ! Il voulut faire demi-tour mais pensa au carnivore qui rodait dans les couloirs et alla finalement s'installer à sa place. Une fois assis, tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Il se serait cru dans un interrogatoire de police, il ne manquait plus que la petite lampe. Soudain une lampe apparut sut le bureau du châtain avec la lumière droit dans les yeux ce qui l'aveugla pendant quelques secondes. Une main gantée prit la lampe et la rapprocha un peu plus du jeune Sawada.

-Kufufu, mon cher Tsunayoshi, aurais-tu oublié que ton corps m'appartenait ?

-Hein ?

Quelle magnifique réponse venant d'un chef mafioso et futur chef de surcroît. Un tilt se fit dans le cerveau du decimo et il regarda les yeux rouges de son ami. Il lui répondit par le regard "je suis désolé, mais je ne sais rien", les sourcils de Tsuna se froncèrent et le questionna toujours du regard "tu crois que c'est lui ?", Enma ferma les yeux dans un soupire. Le Vongola comprit le message "sûrement". Il ferma les yeux à son tour et posa son menton sur son poing dans l'espoir d'une réflexion. Le parrain Simon comprit aussitôt ce que l'autre lui disait "mais dans quel but il aurait fait ça ?". Le rouge posa sa main sur l'épaule du châtain et le regarda droit dans les yeux : "je suis désolé, je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Mais évite de venir chez moi pendant un moment, il est dangereux." le boss leva un sourcil avant de le rabaisser et de poser sa main sur celle de son homologue Simon. Il lui fit un petit sourire quoi signifiait "Ne t'en fais pas, ça n'est pas de ta faute".

Une veine pulsa sur le front de Rokudo qui attrapa le possesseur de l'anneau du ciel et le colla à lui

-Arrêtez votre discussion muette. Tsunayoshi ne peut être aussi synchronisé qu'avec moi !

Ah ! Ils étaient tellement absorbés l'un par l'autre qu'ils avaient oublié le monde qui les entourait. Le chef herbivore soupira avant de se détacher du corps fin de son gardien et de s'excuser.

-Judaime, si vous avez un problème vous pouvez m'en parler.

Il était jaloux que l'autre gamin inutile puisse mieux comprendre son boss que lui.

-Tsuna, que se passe-t-il ?

Yamamoto avait réussi à comprendre que le ciel avait des problèmes et que le rouge ne pouvait pas lui venir en aide. Il n'était pas le gardien de la pluie pour rien.

Des Shimon, les réactions furent beaucoup plus silencieuses mais pas pour autant inintéressées.. du moins pour certains comme Adeheild qui observait Enma de son regard glacial se promettant secrètement de lui faire cracher le morceau. Kaoru et Rauji étaient silencieux, regardant la scène sans laisser apercevoir ce qu'ils pensaient pendant que Julie faisait le pitre pour essayer d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Aoba était en train d'essayer de faire sortir Ryohei de ses gonds pour provoquer un combat parce que oui, le capitaine de boxe avait refusé un combat pour savoir ce qui se passait avec son petit frère.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Kyoko et Hana entrèrent dans la classe. Hana regarda tout le beau monde qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ainsi que les élèves de la classe et se dit qu'ils étaient tous des idiots. Les élèves bavaient de voir autant de beaux gosses réunis en un seul endroit et d'autres jalousaient Tsuna d'en être le centre. Elle pouffa un peu, aucun d'eux n'était son type d'homme mais il ne manquait plus que le préfet de Namimori pour compléter le tableau. Elle regarda à travers la fenêtre pour voir si ce dernier était toujours à la porte d'entrée et puis elle retira ce qu'elle venait de dire... Le chef du comité de discipline était bel et bien là. La brune regarda sa jeune amie rousse qui regardait le sol le rouge aux joues. Un sourire assez sadique étira les lèvres de l'adolescente en se disant qu'une petite vengeance s'imposait. Elle allait lui apprendre à mettre sa meilleure amie dans l'embarras au point qu'elle en tombe dans les pommes. Elle se dirigea donc vers le petit groupe d'un pas assuré.

-Alors Dame-Tsuna, il paraît que tu t'es trouvé un petit copain. Il doit être aussi Dame que toi.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte de la bombe qu'elle avait lâchée ni du danger qu'elle encourait. Plusieurs auras noires apparurent et plusieurs voix qui n'en firent plus qu'une retentirent dans la pièce :

-QUOOOIII !

Sawada se dit que c'était la seule fois où il avait vu sa famiglia être d'accord sur une chose... Et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Hana hésita un instant à continuer vu les regards menaçants qu'elle reçut et deux suppliants mais elle continua quand même, ce n'était pas une bande de macaques qui allait lui faire peur (si elle savait...).

-Kyoko et sa copine sont parties lui rendre visite hier et ils ont trouvé un assez beau jeune homme, selon leurs dires, qu'elles ne connaissaient pas en train de l'embrasser devant le pas de la porte. Ils avaient l'air plutôt intime et cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils aient déjà couché ensemble.

Tsuna se leva d'un coup, réagissant au quart de tout. Ses mains claquèrent la table et il hurla presque.

-JE SUIS ENCORE VIERGE !

Un blanc suivit cette déclaration et Tsuna rougit aussitôt se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Il en était sûr, cette phrase allait déclencher d'autres phrases plus ou moins gênantes mais une voix grave et sensuelle leur coupa l'herbe sous les pieds.

-Mais plus pour longtemps, Tsu-chan.

* * *

Voili voilou ;) n'oubliez pas la review ou bien mon âme charitable ^^


End file.
